


Curse our names

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, don’t know what this is, saving for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: “And he had done a hellish thing, for General Hamilton had performed the quite honourable action of deloping, but Burr himself had been but moments too slow to alter his intentions.”However, Hamilton is not quite finished with Aaron Burr quite yet.





	Curse our names

The morning had already begun the dizzying heat that only July could synthesise, and over the moments of the duel it had still to abate. And he had done a hellish thing, for General Hamilton had performed the quite honourable action of deloping, but Burr himself had been but moments too slow to alter his position.

The resounding call from himself for the man who did not stop was impulsive, a quick and desperate order to “Wait-”. Was not as effective as he had so childishly dreamt and was bent, twisted and warped by the tree, lost to the wide expanse of the Hudson. It was a broken thing, dual stringed in tonation and exposed, like the wound that did now bloom from his dear friend’s chest. He struck him right between his ribs. There was something very unlike the nature of a youth in this act, yet, oddly, he did feel the wordless, motionless panic that did often accompany small minds.

Burr did maintain, for his dignity; there had been no choice. But the look such that did colour his fellow sir’s expression was querisome, had him holding the spent gun a little tighter. Uneasiness had made him dependent and he took one shuddering step forward.

His vison turns block, blackened and dark and he has the mad, grasping assumption that this whole affair had been all but a ruse to shoot and blind him. He feels very strangely disappointed when it is found to be an umbrella obscuring his eye, he notes as Ness appears in his vision, voice speaking urgently in his ear, but Burr doesn’t wish to hear it. _Shall I, Shall I,_ Ness says, and Burr is tired. Strung up on heightened sensitivity, he tries to get closer, pushes past what would garner the usual concern. General Hamilton did not look well.

But that was his doing, wasn’t it.

He was a dead man, such a countenance of mortality and death did portray him better than any painter could with his pallet. And so was he.

Aaron Burr simply did not yet know it. He lets himself be ushered away.

**Author's Note:**

> after choosing the name for this chapter, i remembered vaguely having read it somewhere else. so please forgive me, it fit too well for me to abstain.


End file.
